The present invention relates to a device for transferring a medium from a stationary first component into a second component which is rotatably driven within the first component. Between the two components an annular chamber is provided, to which are connected an inlet line and an outlet line for guiding the medium to a consuming device. On either side of the annular chamber a radially extending sealing slot is provided. The device is especially suitable for transferring a pressure medium from a rotary distributor to a hollow clamping cylinder.
With pressure medium devices of the aforementioned kind (double acting slide ring sealings of the Busak and Luyken company), the sealing slots, in order to minimize the outflow of pressure medium between the first and second components that are rotatable relative to one another, are enclosed on the one hand by the stationary component and on the other hand by separate metallic sealing rings which are pressed onto the stationary component by the force of springs.
In this manner a slide ring sealing is produced; however, the width of the sealing slot is not adjustable in order to allow for the dissipation of heat energy generated by the two components that are rubbing on one another by removal of a certain amount of the medium to be transferred. It is therefore in general necessary to provide a special cooling medium circuit in order to prevent overheating of the device, especially at higher relative revolutions. However, dry operation and the resulting effects may not be entirely prevented. It is furthermore disadvantageous in this prior art embodiment that the two sealing rings are not coupled with one another and are individually pressed against the stationary component. Different amounts of the medium to be transferred may thus flow via the two sealing slots. Despite the considerable constructive expenditure a satisfactory and reliable pressure medium transfer over an extended period of time may thus not be ensured with the prior art device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for transferring a medium according to the aforementioned kind which not only allows for a reliable transfer of medium, but also in particular ensures that the two sealing slots are simultaneously movable and adjustable and that their slot width may be easily adapted to the respective requirements, preferably automatically. The constructive expenditure for achieving this goal should be minimal so that the device for transferring a medium may be manufactured in an economical manner; however, at all times a high reliability of the transfer of the medium and a long service life should be ensured.